


Little shit

by Dreameater55taker



Series: Harem of Magni [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Rings, Fantasy, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Harems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker
Summary: Harem king gets a new mate and makes claim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To explain, Magni is a demon Lord. In the same idea as Omegaverse, he can bite someone to claim them as his mate. He takes five mates, Adi, Wolfram, Joash, Bao, and Talib in that order.

Magni looked up when something caught his eye as he walked down the street with Adi. A slave caravan was walking down the street and some of the slaves were moving a cart with various hanging cages to show off some colourful bird demons. In one of them, a shirtless demon sat in his cage, his scarlet wings were bunched up as he sat on the small seat. Magni couldn’t get a good look at the rest of the demon as he had his wings tucked but he could see matching fiery red hair poking out of the wings a little. Smirking he started walking over towards the caravan, “You, red hair. What is your name.”  
When there wasn’t a response from the redhead, the caravan owner came over to the cart, smacking the cage with a stick and jostling it, making it swing more. “Oi! You answer when you’re spoken to!” He turned to Magni and bowed, saying his apologies as the redhead’s head popped up.  
“Wha?!” He looked around, blinking as his cage swung from the hit. Yawning and rubbing his face, he looked down at Magni, “You talkin to me?”  
Magni turned his attention towards the slave master, “You do not speak for me.” He raised his dark clawed hand pointing at him, “Who do you think I am?” he stalked closer towards the man, “Scum.”  
The slave master backed away, “Y-you’re Lord Magni, the lord of these lands.” He dropped to his knees in submission, bowing with his hands on the road, “Forgive me, My Lord.”  
“I will take this one.” Magni turned looking at the red head, “Give me the key.” His voice had a rough growl to it. Behind Magni, Adi hadn’t moved from where Magni had been before, waiting for his lord to come back.  
Quickly, the slave master pulled a key from his pocket, holding it up to Magni as an offering while his workers lowered the cage, “Would My Lord like the slave prepared properly for him?”  
Magni grabbed the key from his hand before going over to the cage opening it, “You are mine now.”  
“Sounds good to me.” The redhead climbed out of the cage, stretching out now that he could.  
Magni nodded his head once the slave was out of the cage, “Go to him.” Nodding towards Adi before turning his attention to the slaves, a smirk formed on his face before he tossed the key into the largest cage that was packed full of slaves. Immediately, the slaves in the cage all jumped for the key, fighting amongst themselves for who would get the chance to freedom first.  
“Stop them!” The owner of the caravan shouted to his guards and the guards stuck their arms in the bars, trying to wrestle the key out of the cage.  
“Not my problem.” The redhead shrugged before walking over to Adi, “Hi.”  
Adi sighed, shaking his head, “Are you done, My Lord?”  
“Yes, let's head back.” Magni smirked at him, “I am happy now.”  
“Then we should finish what we were doing and get this one back to the castle.” Adi gestured to the redhead slave that Magni had essentially bullied the slave caravan master for custody over.  
Magni chuckled, “Yes, we should go.” He started to walk, ‘What is your name, birdy?”  
The redhead looked over at him, seemingly relaxed, “Joash.”  
“If you try to flee, I will hunt you down.” Magni chuckled at him, while his voice had warm tones his eyes were dangerous and daring.  
“Meh, I like to give every master a chance.” Joash shrugged, fluffing his wings a little to stretch them.  
Adi looked to Joash with a raised eyebrow, “How many masters have you escaped from.”  
Joash looked up at the sky like he was thinking, “Couldn’t tell you.”  
Magni smirked at him, “I see.” He walked to the business that they were going to check out, before allowing them to keep their business there. He had Adi taking notes on their profit, and offered to help encourage more business. Once their talk was done he leads them back to the castle, “Adi, have him cleaned, and checked.”  
Adi bowed, “Yes, My Lord.” Looking at Joash, he led the red bird out of the room, making sure Joash followed. Joash had been looking around at everything he could, having displayed rather bold behavior for a servant in the shop. “In here.” He pulled open a door with a bath inside, and a few servants waiting inside, “Your clothing are being discarded.”  
“Okay. Do I wash myself or is that what they’re here for?” Joash gestured around the room at the other servants.  
“They will make sure that you are properly cleaned.” Adi nodded his head, while still having a stern expression, “Servants.” He snapped his fingers.  
Joash walked over to the tub, getting his scrap of clothing off easy, “Cool it, Attendant. I’m a capable demon.” He grinned, “No need to get bossy.”  
“Personal attendant to the lord.” Adi raised his eyebrow, “First mate.”  
“Just the first?” Joash slid into the tub once he was naked, “Not the only?” The servants descended upon him, scrubbing every inch of skin they could reach.  
“The lord has a preference for many partners.” Adi nodded his head, “While his tastes wander...” His eyes land on Joash, “He always provides.”  
Joash chuckled, “That why you’re so uptight? Had that stick shoved up your ass too much?”  
Adi smirked, “A stick you could say.” He nodded his head as they went through another round of scrubbing.  
“You must really like it if you feel the need to defend your position as a mate so bad.” Joash handled most of the cleaning himself, getting in the way of the other servants on purpose.  
Rolling his eyes, Adi waved off the servants, “Alright out of the tub.”  
Joash got out of the tub, not bothering with the towel that had been brought for him as the water on his body evaporated, “Bossy bossy.”  
“Healers check him.” Adi nodded towards the other people in the room. The slender women walked over hovering their hands over his body checking for any illness or injuries.  
“And then after this, I’ll be thrown into something simple and taken to be assigned a place unless Lord Magni wishes to fuck me already and then I’ll be put in something scandalous and taken to a room,” Joash explained the next step of the process like he was bored and had gone through it.  
“Let’s ask the lord what he wants.” Adi glanced towards the door.  
“You noticed already?” Magni wandered into the space, “We can find a proper style for you later, but for now.” He held out his hand, “With me.”  
Joash put his hands on his hips, “Do I get something to wear or are we skipping that already?”  
Magni raised his eyebrow before looking around, “Well bring out something.” He looked at the servants. One of the servants brought forward a plain robe that reached to about Joash’s mid thigh.  
“Thanks.” Joash flashed the servant a smile as he put it on before walking up to Magni without any visible fear, “Where to?”  
Magni chuckled as he walked past him to Adi, “I’ll take care of you later.” He reached up pulling him down into a kiss gently before pulling back, “My room, as I am sure that you know.”  
“You know where I’ll be.” Adi left the two alone, leaving the servants to clean the room.  
“Wasn’t quite sure how fast you’d want to jump into that.” Joash shrugged, waiting for the lord to lead before he followed, looking at the castle as they walked through its halls.  
“You will have your own room, with whatever you wish.” He nodded his head slowly, “Of course clothing of your tastes.” Magni started to walk to his room, “You will meet the other of my mates later tonight.”  
Joash paused for once, not having a snappy comment, “Big plans for someone you just got today. You don’t even know me that well.”  
Glancing over his shoulder, “Everything that’s caught my eye becomes mine.” Turning to walk over to Joash, he reached up cupping his chin, “You caught my eye, little fire bird.”  
“Just don’t get burned,” Joash smirked, letting his eyes flash with flames before returning to normal.  
Magni smirked at him, “I like playing with fire.” He let his hand slide lower, “Remember that.”  
Joash chuckled, “I doubt I’ll forget.”  
“To my room.” Magni’s eyed him before pulling back. Walking down the hall knowing that Joash would follow him.  
“Yes, My Lord.” Joash hummed as he walked.  
Magni reached the door before pushing it open, “Come inside.” He stepped to the side for Joash to enter.  
Joash whistled as he walked in, looking around, “Quite the room. Quite the bed.” His eyes landed on the obviously custom-made bed that could fit too many people to even blindly count.  
“Have grand ideas of what the bedroom should be.” Magni walked over, and his finger cut through the sash on the robe, “On the bed.” He placed a hand on the firebirds chest letting the sharp claws tease the skin.  
“Right to business then.” Joash pulled away climbing on the bed and letting his wings rest on it. Glancing back at Magni, he made sure to move just so the robe would slide up a little, “How should I be?” He asked, moving up towards the pillow and by doing so, moving further away from Magni, “And yes, I do have an idea of what the bedroom should look like.” Walking over to the bed he smirked.  
“We will see.” He pulled off his sleeveless shirt before removing the rest of his clothing, “And no, the claws don’t change.” He crawled onto the bed, “You seem to have a wonderful mouth on you.” He reached over pulling him closer into a demanding kiss.  
Joash put his hands on Magni’s shoulders before mapping his chest, “Well, not everyone is perfect but I’d say I’m pretty damn close.”  
Magni growled pulling him down into another kiss, biting his lip, “Keep that up and I won’t let you walk afterwards.” He pushed the firebird down into the bed while letting his hands wander.  
“Keep what up?” Joash hummed as his hands paused so he could look innocently up at Magni, “My hands?”  
Reaching overtaking one of his hand, “Maybe.” He dragged his tongue over them before biting into his palm, “Who knows yet.”  
Joash smiled, “Well, you never said I couldn’t touch back, Master.” His other hand resumed it’s exploring of Joash’s chest.  
Grabbing the other hand he pinned him down before pulling out the sash from around Joash’s waist tying him to the bed, “Now you can't.” He slid down letting his claws explore his chest as if he was playing with a new toy, “I wonder what makes you tick.”  
“Guess you’ll just have to play around and see.” Joash’s grinned, Magni’s claws leaving thin white marks on his chest. He pressed his mouth to Joash’s chest using his teeth more than his lips to add a little bit of pain to the pleasure. His hand slid down spreading Joash’s legs and settled himself between them. Joash hummed, not holding himself back as he pressed up into the contact, “So tell me this, how does this work with your claws not being able to change?”  
Magni lifted his head, “A lot of tongue.” His eyes flashed with excitement as he dragged his tongue over his lips as he moved lower. Suddenly he lifted up Joash’s hips high enough, and he slid his tongue inside of the fire demon without any warning.  
With a gasp, Joash closed his eyes, “Sounds like a party.” Pressing his head closer as he let his tongue flick inside of Joash, his hand slide down Joash’s body teasing the skin with little bites of pain from the tips of his claws, while the other hand found it’s way to his member brushing against it. “You’re certainly doing a lot to pleasure me. Not used to being spoiled like this.” Joash’s spine arched a bit, rolling his hips into the pleasure inducing touches.  
Pulling back his head, “I only wish to bring pleasure for both of us.” He moved one of his hands pressing a finger against his hole without causing any damage, “As you will be mine.”  
“Suppose you can’t just satisfy your own needs if you want to get someone to be a mate.” Joash looked down at Magni, keeping his hips still with the sharp claw being so close.  
Grinning at the reaction, he slid his claw up Joash’s inner thigh, “Do you love living on the edge?” He tilts his head biting into the skin of his thigh.  
Joash chuckled as he trembled, a white line on his thigh where the claw had been drug, “Tempting the edge tends to be a hobby.” Leaning down Magni slid his tongue inside of Joash again working him up more. Deciding to play with his lie he lifted his head again and press his claw to Joash’s hole pressing it a little more this time. Joash shivered, gripping the sheets for his own safety so his body wouldn’t impale itself on the claw. Moving his head he dragged his tongue up Joash’s leg before he suddenly pressed his finger inside of Joash’s body then twisting it in just the right way to press it against his prostate then rubbing against the nerves. “Ah!” Joash’s spine arched up as his walls spasmed, “Y-you liar.” Joash chuckled, a shiver running up his spine as the pleasure remained constant.  
Smirking as he started to thrust his finger inside of Joash, “I never said I was always good.” he bit into Joash’s leg, “You looked beautiful in your moment of panic.”  
Gritting his teeth a little so he could speak, Joash grinned, “Didn’t know you were into that sort of thing.”  
“You enjoyed it.” He let his other hand brush over his member teasing the skin gently, while he was thrusting inside of him harder. Joash cried out, his body spasming as Magni’s fingers hit his spot and kept hitting it. Curling his claws around his member to stroke his member as he started thrusting inside of him, pausing for a moment he started to work another finger inside of him.  
“Gods, you know what you’re doing…” Joash panted, his hands bunching into fists as he was pleasured, crying out with each hit to his nerve bundle.  
“You forget that I pleasure two others often.” He dragged his tongue up Joash’s other leg before leaving a trail of marks back down, “Don’t cum before I tell you that you can.” His voice carried a bit of a growl to it.  
Joash grinned, “Can do, Master.” Even in pleasure, he found a way to be sassy. He panted and rolled his hips up with all the pleasure Magni was giving him.  
Smirking as he pressed his finger deeper inside, “Good.” He pulled his fingers out before reaching over to grab a vial of lotion which he coated over his fingers and pressing them back inside of Joash. The firebird shivered at the cold, moaning as he was pressed into again. He quickly starts thrusting inside of him and twisting his fingers up to press against his prostate.  
“Hurry up…” Joash moaned, his body wanting to release but he wouldn’t let it.  
“Say please, like a good birdy,” Magni smirked as he leaned his head down dragging his tongue against the edge of Joash’s entrance in a teasing manner.  
Joash gasped, “Never said I was a good birdy.” He grinned.  
Chuckling as he pressed his fingers deeper, “Don’t make me train you.” While his other hand started to stroke him faster to make it almost unbearable.  
The firebird was leaking, “Train me? What would you use?” His hips bucked up into the contact of Magni’s hand on his member before rocking down into Magni’s fingers.  
“I won’t tell you.” Magni decided to start working in another one of his fingers spreading his further with his three fingers rubbing against his prostate.  
“Fuck…” Joash moaned, needing release, his member almost hurting as it leaked.  
“Are you going to be good?” Magni chuckled at him as he started to thrust his fingers faster.  
Joash panted between cries of pleasure, “N-nope.”  
Growling he pulled his fingers out before lower Joash’s hips to thrust inside of him, not giving him time to adjust before he was thrusting already, “Fine.”  
Almost screaming, Joash squeezed his eyes shut along with his hands to hold on. “Oh fuck…” Leaning over he dragged his tongue up Joash’s neck before capturing his mouth while he kept his hips moving in a dominating manner. With how much his body was being pushed to hold on, tears were starting to gather in Joash’s eyes as he cried out, feeling like he’d explode with pleasure.  
Deciding not to be cruel he lifted his head, “Tell me what you want.” He snapped his hips faster before he pressed his mouth to Joash’s neck again leaving a trail of red marks.  
“I…” Joash tried to hold on but he was slipping, “I need to come…”  
“You may,” Magni smirked before kissing him again while one of his hands reached up shredding the ribbon’s to free his hands. Joash screamed in pleasure as he came, all the pleasure he’d been holding back rushing through him at once. Feeling Joash’s body trembling around him he was dragged over as well as he lets out a moan. Joash made a strangled noise of pleasure before panting to try and catch his breath. Chuckling softly Magni moved his head to kiss him gently, “You were perfect.” He slowly pulled out of him, “I’ll take you to your room later.” He shifted off of Joash and settled next to him before letting his hand wandering over his chest.  
“Sounds good to me.” Joash grinned, content to just lie there for a few minutes. Leaning forwards he kissed Joash’s in a gentler manner.  
“You are quite exciting, firebird.” Magni chuckled as his fingers wandered as if laying claim with just touching.  
Joash chuckled, “I’d hate to be boring.”  
“I doubt you could ever cause me to feel bored.” Magni slides his hand to Joash’s waist turning him so they were face to face, letting his eyes wander.  
Joash shifted so he could get a little bit more comfortable, used to being looked at, “That just keeps my spot secure.” He winked, “Little thing called job security.”  
Magni rolled his eyes, “I don’t want this to be a job for you.” Magni reached up pressing his hand over Joash’s heart, “I plan on winning you over.” He moved his hand up to Joash’s mouth, “Even though you run your mouth.”  
The firebird chuckled again, “I’m not afraid to speak my mind.” He hummed, “I wonder if my mouth will make you change your mind or if you’re going to commit to your choice no matter what.”  
Magni chuckled again, “I have faith in my choices. I am never wrong.” He leaned forwards, “I like your mouth, but I like the rest of you.” He slid his hand around him brushing over the wings, “And how beautiful you are.”  
Joash gasped out slightly at the soft touch, his feathers fluffing up, “Just don’t get tired of my mouth.”  
“I’ll make sure to find the rest of you as well as what you uses as a shield.” Magni smiled as he felt the feathers puffing up, “Does this feel good?”  
“Mhmm.” Joash smiled, “The skin of a feathered wing is sensitive to how the feathers are moved so the demon with them can adjust their flight to the air current they’re in.”  
“I like how they are always out.” Magni kept his fingers moving gently through the feathers, “I hope you don’t mind but I tend to desire for the after intimacy.”  
Joash reached out, putting a hand on Magni’s chest and rubbing his fingers gently, “Unfortunately, I’m not too good at this part.”  
Magni grinned before laughing, “That’s okay.” He lifted his other hand to help guide his hand, “You can ask any questions now?” He leaned closer pressing his forehead against Joash’s.  
“What made you so sure you wanted me as a mate?” Joash asked, letting Magni move his hand.  
Magni thought for a moment, “I just know about you. That you have so much more than just whatever one sees right off the bat. You are also beautiful, but I always want more than just beautiful. You aren't afraid of those that you are supposed to be afraid of. I’m not sure it’s the best for your survival but, I think that it’s intriguing.”  
Joash shrugged, “Have enough masters and you learn no one is bold enough to break a pretty thing permanently.”  
Magni pulled him closer rubbing his back, “It’s okay.”  
“Never said I wasn’t okay.” Joash chuckled but didn’t move out of the contact. Magni felt the feathers from the wings brushing on his hand and could feel the difference in muscles with the wings needing support.  
Magni kissed him gently, “Yeah, true.” He moved his hand to groom his wings gently.  
With the difference in touch compared to his first touch on the wings, Joash didn’t shiver this time, “Got any questions about them?” He nodded his head slightly to refer to his wings.  
Magni smirked as he let his own wings manifest, “I know most thing about wings.”  
“Ahh.” Joash grinned, “Birds of a feather here then.”  
Stretching his wings out before curling it around him, “Yeah.”  
“Then I don’t need to tell you a lot of the run down I give other masters.” Joash nodded, glad he didn’t have to go through the rundown.  
Magni hummed as he nodded his head, “What is something that you have always wanted?”  
Joash looked down to where his hand was moving over Magni’s chest still, “Hmm. I guess I’ve always wanted a place to never need to run from.”  
Magni’s eyes lit up, “I can offer that, or at least try to.”  
“We’ll see then,” Joash smirked, his more laid back nature starting to surface again.  
After a few moments of comfortable silence, Magni shifted to sit up, and his wings faded away, “I’ll get you something to wear.” He slid off of the bed walking over to his closet, ruffling around for a bit before he pulled out a pair of pants he got as a gift that would look good on Joash. Then ruffled around more finding a shirt he ruined with his wings a while back. Nodding he walked back offering the clothing, “Here.”  
Joash took the pants but waved off the shirt, “I tend to get too hot if I wear a shirt. Where can I get cleaned up?”  
Magni tossed the shirt to the side, “My bath will work.” He nodded his head before walking to a door that was blended into the wall pushing it open, “Well come on.” he wiggled his finger at him.  
“Fancy.” Joash hopped off the bed and followed into the space.  
“Grand preferences.” Magni walked ahead of him walking into the water, he pushed his hair out of his face as his blue eyes seemed even paler in the light of the bath.  
Joash chuckled, finding a shelf to set his pants on, letting his eyes wander over Magni’s body, “So, tell me where you want me.”  
Magni pointed towards the far side of the pool of water where there was a padded edge towards a shallow end, “There's the best place for cleaning.” He slipped under the water swimming over easily. As he rose out of the water, beads streamed down his body, then he pressed his hair back.  
“Looks like it’s good for more than just cleaning.” Joash chuckled, slipping in the tub and swimming over, his wings tucking against his back to make it easier.  
Magni reached out pulling him closer, “If you ask.”  
Joash chuckled, “So it’s a matter of permission?”  
Magni raised his eyebrow, “Not always, not for everyone. With you, yes.” He purred at him softly.  
“Well, we’re here to clean,” Joash smirked, seeing how much he could tease the lord of the castle and get away with it.  
Magni nodded his head, “We can always clean up.” He slides his hand down groping around between his legs, “But I can also play around a little more before so.” He had a playful look to him.  
Joash rolled his hips slowly in the contact, “True… No one said we had to just clean.”  
Magni grinned as he stepped forwards moving his hand around to Joash’s ass pulling their hips together, “You are correct.” He leaned forwards kissing along his jaw, “I don’t know if I want to let you wander off quite yet.”  
“Then what is it you want?” Joash hummed, tipping his head into the contact.  
“I’m still thinking.” Magni purred as he worked his mouth down his neck, while his fingers rubbed into the skin.  
Joash chuckled, “Well, we only have so long before we have to get out or we’ll wrinkle.”  
“True.” Magni nipped the skin before moving Joash to the continued area bending him over then grinding his hips against Joash’s ass, “I think I’ll try again.”  
“Try again?” Joash turned his head, his wings resting on his sides as he ground back against Magni.  
Magni reached under Joash slipping on something he picked up from his closet, “Making you beg for me.” He pulled back as slide a tongue inside of Joash’s entrance again before pressing a finger in beside it.  
Joash shivered as he was pleasured, “Fuck, you got a ring.”  
Magni chuckled as he rubbed his finger over the ring around him pressing it down further, “I do.” While he started to thrust his finger inside of him.  
Since he was lying pressed over an edge, the ring wasn’t something he could get to as long as Magni held him pressed against the ledge, “We could be here awhile.”  
Magni hummed as he started to stroke his fingers along Joash’s member, “We will see, firebird.” He let his wings form again then arch up brushing over Joash’s wings while just as he slide another finger inside of him.  
Joash grinned, “Guess we will.”  
Chuckling softly he leaned in biting Joash’s ass leaving a nice row of teeth marks before going to the other side biting as well, “Let’s see what happens.” he slid his hand back rubbing over his balls before going back down stroking him faster.  
The firebird gasped and shivered, “Oh?” Dropping down to his knees he moved his mouth lower going from Joash’s entrance to his member, his mouth gentle while his hands worked his roughly. “This is certainly something different.” Joash moaned.  
“You know what you need to do if you want to orgasm,” Magni smirked as he bit into the soft skin of his inner thigh.  
Joash gasped, his legs spreading more on instinct, “All on me this time.” He grinned.  
Moving his head to the other leg biting into that thigh, “All on you, firebird.” He started stroking him faster while he slid another finger inside of his entrance.  
“I’m curious how far you’ll go, though.” Joash grinned, holding back what Magni wanted from him.  
Magni chuckled, “I never said that I couldn’t, you just won't be able to with this on.” He rubbed his finger around the ring. Standing up he pulled his fingers out a little mess on his fingers which he washed off of in the water. He pressed inside of him grinding slowly while his hands wandered up to the base of his wings.  
Joash gasped, his wings shifting to expose more of the bases to the gentle touches, “Seems I’m at a disadvantage this time.”  
“Yet you hold all of the power of your own pleasure.” He chuckled as his fingers rubbed around the wings base as he started to snap his hips faster.  
As Magni knew, playing with the wing base made a difference and Joash gripped the cushion where he could, “You weren’t this insistent out in the bedroom.” He tried to chuckle again but moaned instead.  
“What an amazing sound.” Magni kept his hips faster while his fingers stroked his wings.  
“Glad you liked it.” Joash got out as he was starting to pant slightly, his wings trembling more than the rest of him.  
Magni leaned over kissing him back, “You know what you need to say.”  
Joash hummed but it turned to a moan at the constant pounding inside him, “Pray tell what that is.”  
“Beg.” He leaned forwards mouthing the back of his ear, “That’s all you have to do.”  
The ring around his member had grown uncomfortably quickly but the longer it was on, the tighter it was feeling and Joash knew at this rate it was a matter of time before it started to become painful, “What if I don’t feel like it?”  
“I know you do.” Magni moved a hand under him stroking on Joash’s member, “You must feel so hot right now.” He purred softly as he kept his hips moving faster.  
“Oh Gods…” Joash couldn’t move his hips with him being bent over the ledge and Magni down to the hilt inside him.  
Magni chuckled, “What do you want?” He moved his mouth to tug on his ear lobe.  
Joash squeezed his eyes shut, almost feeling pain, “To come.”  
Humming softly as he kept his hips moving, “I can’t quite hear you.”  
“I need to come,” Joash said louder, panting as his body was preparing for a climax it couldn’t have.  
Smirking he pulled back, as he slides his hand against the ring flipping the latch making it loosen suddenly, “Good birdy.” The firebird moaned as the ring slid off, only needing a few more good thrusts before he screamed in pleasure and came. Magni shivered as Joash’s clutched around him as was dragged after, filling Joash’s up again.  
Joash gasped as he was filled, “Fucking cock rings…” He panted.  
Magni slide out of him before pressing a finger inside easily cleaning Joash out, “I have more things to play around with you. Pulling him off of the ledge he turned him around and kissed him, “If you let me.”  
“Hmm.” Joash smirked, “I think that’ll be alright.”  
Smiling at him no longer guarded, “Maybe I'll keep you by my side more today.” He draped an arm over Joash’s shoulder, “If you tell me your favourite colour.”  
Joash tapped his chin, “Well that might be a problem unless you’ve got one killer drive because you already promised the night to your mate.”  
There was a twinkle in his eye, “I’m a little more than just one type of demon.” He patted Joash’s ass before pulling away walking towards the other side of the pool where the soap was.  
“I see.” Joash chuckled, “Incubus.”


	2. Finishing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this sexual Campain

Magni looked over his shoulder winking, “I never stop wanting more.”  
Joash swam over, sitting down on the bench, “I can understand that.”  
Grabbing a bar of soap he slides over to Joash straddling him, “We still have to wash down.” He grabbed a towel which he scrubbed the soap into before rubbing it over Joash’s chest.  
“That’s true.” Joash hummed, letting Magni get bubbles on him before he swept some away and used them to start washing Magni.  
Rubbing the cloth over his body slowly while he leaned in kissing him slowly, “Good.”  
“Very.” Joash chuckled, “So, what’s the plan for the rest of the day?”  
“I cleared the schedule, so nothing.” He worked the cloth over Joash’s shoulders.  
Joash hummed, “Then what’s your plan for me for the rest of the day?”  
“Getting to know you sounds like a good one.” Magni leaned forwards kissing him.  
“I’m a pretty open book so that shouldn’t be too hard.” Joash smiled, kissing Magni back.  
“Now we both know that's a lie.” Magni raised an eyebrow, “You never told me your favorite color.”  
Joash chuckled, “One question doesn’t make it a lie. I like red obviously but black is my favorite. It reminds me of the night sky.”  
“So you like my wings?” Magni spread his wings out for Joash to see, “I feel rather flattered.”  
“I do like your wings but black isn’t my favorite color just for brown-nosing purposes. I won’t be brown nosing anytime soon.” Joash smiled, reaching out and touching the midnight wings.  
“I can believe that one.” Magni chuckled as his wings twitched at the touches, “How old are you?”  
Joash shrugged, “Don’t know.”  
“Your estimate then.” Magni pouted at him, “You must have some idea.”  
“Physically I’m a couple hundred years or so I’d guess but my true age beyond my physical body I don’t know,” Joash explained, leaning his head back.  
Titling his head curious, “Are you a phoenix?”  
Joash smirked, “You just figured that out?”  
Magni’s mouth fell open as he looked at him, “That’s amazing.” He smiled a little giddy over Joash, “That's so exciting.” He ran his hand over Joash’s face tilting it all directions as he studied him.  
“Your question is hard to answer because of it.” Joash shrugged, but internally felt a strange warmth at knowing Magni wanted him before knowing what he was, “Once a phoenix burns to ash, they lose their memories.”  
Magni pointed a finger at him, “Now don’t you burn up on me, or I’ll keep the next you and the next.”  
Joash chuckled, “I won’t burn up until I’m old and tattered.”  
“You will still be beautiful then.” He pressed his forehead against him, “I like you too much to ever want a different one of you.”  
“I’m flattered.” Joash smiled, kissing him.  
Smiling into the kiss, then he pulled back, “I have something I want to give you.” He slides off of him dropping the towel into the water before moving past him leaving a trail of water. Getting to his closet he pulled out boxes and drawers making a horrible mess while he searched.  
Joash got out of the water, increasing the temperature of his skin to make the water evaporate off him so he could follow without making a mess, “What is it?”  
He was kneeling on the floor as he pulled open a jewelry box, “Here it is.” He got up walking over to him slipping on the water in his excitement.  
“Careful!” Joash lunged the few steps between them, catching Magni before he fell.  
Making a surprised noise he holds onto Joash’s shoulder, “Sorry.” He moves to place his feet back on the ground, “Thank you, Joash.”  
Joash smiled, “Sure thing.”  
Neither of them really let go so he holds up his other hand, “For you.”  
The phoenix took the object from Magni, looking at it closer, “It’s beautiful.” He looked over the necklace that was embossed with red and black gems in magni’s chrest.  
“You show that off to anyone if they bother you.” He guilds Joash to put it around his neck, “Shows that you are mine.”  
“I will.” He smiled, putting the necklace on, “Thank you.”  
Grinning at him, “Now I just need to learn everything else about you.” Magni had a cheeky grin on his face even though he was dripping wet still and looked more like a drowned rat.  
“First we should finish getting cleaned and get dried.” Joash chuckled.  
“Carry me there.” Magni curled his arms around him.  
Joash grinned, picking Magni up, “Yes, My Lord.” He started walking back to the bathroom, “Is the necklace waterproof?”  
“It’s got a magic seal on it.” Magni nodded his head.  
“Good. Wouldn’t want to ruin it.” Joash carried Magni back into the tub, setting him down before retrieving the cloth and starting to wash Magni’s body.  
“You're going to spoil me now?” Magni ran his hands over Joash’s body.  
Joash grinned, “Maybe.”  
“I think I like it.” Magni reached up ruffling his hair.  
“Then maybe I won’t stop.” Joash rubbed the cloth over Magni’s body, making sure to get every inch of skin clean.  
Magni was purring softly as he enjoyed the cleaning, his eyes drifting shut, “Good.”  
Joash kissed him, “Don’t fall asleep on me.”  
Blink his eyes open, pouting at him, “Fine.”  
“You can’t spend the day with me if you’re asleep.” Joash chuckled, beginning to clean himself.  
Magni draped himself over Joash, “True, you're right.” He let out a little yawn as he shook his head to wake himself up.  
Joash kissed his cheek, “Didn’t know I was so good I could tire an incubus out in two rounds.”  
“Being watched makes me sleepy, not the sex part.” Magni corrected him with a chuckle.  
“Well poo, I’ll just have to try harder then.” Joash hummed, putting the rag up along with the soap and rinsing them both off.  
“You will have to do a lot more to tire me out in bed.” Magni purred into his ear, “I can go all night long.”  
Joash grinned, “Sounds like a party.” Standing up, he let the water run down his body, “Where to now?”  
“We can go check out your room.” Magni stood up shaking the water off and this time going to get a towel to dry off better.  
“Fancy.” Getting out of the tub, Joash evaporated the water again before pulling on the pants he was given to wear. Magni wandered to his room bare as the day he was born until he pulled out some new clothing from the chaos of the floor around his closet pulling it on slowly making it seem more sexual than it was meant too. Joash hummed as he watched, letting his eyes drag over Magni’s skin. Looking back over his shoulder he smiled as he saw the pants fit.  
“Follow me.” Magni nodded his head towards the door, walking softly having not bothered to put on shoes.  
Joash smiled, following the lord as he got to see more of the castle, “I have to say, this is a lot more than I expected when you got me.”  
Magni looked over at him, “What do you mean?” He reached out curling his arm around Joash’s leading him towards the room he had made up.  
“I’m just some servant you picked up off the street earlier today.” Joash shrugged.  
Magni started to laugh as if there was a joke, “Joash, you're not a servant.”  
The phoenix tilted his head, “Then what? You haven’t explained anything else.”  
Magni leaned up closer, “I’m courting you, Joash.”  
Joash totally stopped walking, just staring at Magni, “...You’re courting me?” He asked slowly as if making sure he wouldn’t say something incorrectly.  
Turning to face the fire bird, “Yes, I’m courting you.”  
“Why?” It was the only thing Joash could think to ask, “You’re a lord and I’m a servant.”  
Magni shook his head, “You're not a servant, I didn’t pay for you. I freed you, Adi would say I bullied you free.” He reached out taking his hand, “Adi was a commoner, Wolfram was a wanderer, you were a slave but now you are free and I am courting you.”  
Joash’s cheeks turned pink as the information sank it, “I guess it’s a little late to say but I accept your offer to court.”  
Magni grinned up at him before leaning forward kissing him the sexual aura just rolling off of him, “To your room.” He purred softly. Joash nodded, everything he thought he knew what was going on falling away and with the potent sexual aroma, he was glad for the looser pants. Leading Joash to the bedroom he opened up the door, “I picked the room with a balcony so you can fly.” Magni nodded towards the large windows that filled the room with light, “I wasn’t sure on the bed.” He walked over to the larger bed covered in pillows and different furs, “I had them place a lot of different style of clothing.”  
“Okay. I can go through it.” Joash was looking around the room, “This is just my space?”  
Nodding his head as he sat on the bed, “It’s your room. Just tell me if you want something different and I’ll have it changed.” He held out his hand for Joash to come over to him.  
Joash walked over, taking his hand, “I’ve never had my own space.”  
Pulling him closer he kissed him gently, “It is your space, and after this time I will only enter if you allow me too.”  
“Of course you’re allowed in here.” Joash chuckled, “Unless I want to be alone, I’ll let you in.”  
Shrugging his shoulders, “I offer that to everyone, sometimes I can be difficult.”  
Joash hummed, “I haven’t seen that side of you yet.”  
“You haven't been here that long.” He let his mouth wander to Joash’s jaw again as they talked.  
“That’s true. I have yet to even stay a night here.” Joash settled down on Magni’s lap, not knowing that his desire manifested as a smell to Magni.  
Magni wrapped his arm around Joash’s waist, “How about we break in the bed?” He let his other hand wander over Joash’s chest.  
Joash hummed, “Sounds good. Not like either of us need to do anything else.”  
Magni smirked at him as he rolled his hips slowly, “I would enjoy that.” He pushed backward taking Joash with him so they were fully on the bed, “How about you ride me, my pretty firebird.”  
“Piece of cake.” Joash grinned, “We need to get a little less clothing on first.”  
“You are right.” Magni starts moving his hands stripping off his clothing.  
Moving off Magni, Joash slid his pants off, “Got any lube stashed in here?”  
“As a matter of a fact I do.” Magni turned crawling towards the nightstand pulling out the vial of lube.  
Joash crawled after him, taking the vial once Magni was lying down, “So get comfortable and enjoy.”  
“I not just going to be a passer-by.” Magni smirked as he stripped down, “Come on now.”  
“Alright.” Joash chuckled, putting lube in his hand and stroking Magni’s member as he coated it with the lube in his hand. Smiling at him warmly as he reached out running his hand over Joash’s body, his aura growing more potent as he was getting turned on again. Joash shivered, getting Magni lubed before sliding his fingers in himself to make sure he was stretched, applying lube to make it easier.  
“Spread your wings while you ride me.” Magni rolled his hips upwards while his hands slide down stroking Joash’s member, gently feeling how hard it was already.  
Joash shivered, “Got a fantasy already do you?” He grinned, pulling his fingers out and getting lined up, spreading his wings on either side of him.  
“It’s hardly a fantasy.” Magni felt a shiver run through his body, “As you're here right now.”  
“Something tells me that wasn’t a spur of the moment thought.” Joash hummed before lowering himself down on Magni’s member.  
Magni smirked as he snapped his hips upwards, “Maybe.”  
Joash’s spine arched and he gasped at the sudden intensity, “Fuck…”  
Humming softly as his hands move to Joash’s hips pulling him down into the next thrust, “What?” He grinned up at him in a cocky manner.  
“Didn’t know you went so hard on a rider.” He panted, moving his hips but he didn’t have to as Magni was lifting and slamming him down.  
“You are loving it, though.” Magni stared up at him with a gaze filled with desires and affection. Joash couldn’t argue as he cried out when Magni pulled him down and the phoenix landed square on his prostate, his spine arching beautifully. Licking his lips as he watched the phoenix melting with pleasure while he snapped his hips upwards meeting him and he pulled Joash’s hips downwards.  
Joash was almost bouncing with how much Magni was slamming into him, his hands gripping at Magni’s chest to keep stable, “Oh Gods…” He moaned as the edge was approaching fast. Licking his lips Magni drank in his images as he suddenly pulled Joash down to grind his hips upwards in a slow dragging motion. Letting his head hand back, Joash moaned, trying to grind his hips back but finding that Magni had total control of his hips, “Magni…”  
“What do you want Joash...” Magni kept rolling his hips upwards before he lifted his legs up changing the angel just a little bit.  
“Fuck, you’re still stuck on the begging?” Joash was flush as he tried to roll his hips again.  
“I’m stubborn in ways you never imagined.” Mangi controlled Joash’s hips keeping the impossibly slow pace, just dragging himself up and down inside of the fire birds body.  
Joash trembled as he panted, “Don’t tease.”  
“But you're so cute.” Magni kept that slowly dragging pace making sure that Joash was feeling every time he moved.  
Joash grabbed Magni’s wrists, trying to make him move his hips, “I need more…” He moaned as Magni kept grinding in just the right place but it wasn’t enough.  
“More what?” Magni smirked up at him while he didn’t change his pace inside of his body.  
“Fucking fuck me already.” Joash moaned, the intensity from before making his hands fumble.  
Grinning up at him while he rolled his hips a little slower making sure to drag himself against his prostate, “I am fucking you.”  
Joash’s head hung forwards as his body screamed for more, his wings trembling, “H-harder…”  
“Use your manners, or do I need to teach you that too.” Magni ground his hips upwards while he moved a hand to tease Joash’s member.  
“P-please.” Joash almost whined as he tried to rock his hips with Magni’s hand moving. Grinning with pride he moved rolled them over to send him over the careful of his wings as he starts snapping his hips forwards hard and fast making sure to hit against his prostate. Joash screamed out in pleasure as he came, his body not able to keep up. A shiver ran up through Magni’s body as Joash’s pleasure dragged him after and he pressed deeply before he came. Letting out another gasp as his body changed a little bit, the tail forming and over all becoming more sexual. Joash gasped as he was filled with heat, blinking as Magni’s image changed, “Your ears got longer?” He reached up to touch one.  
Magni flushed a little bit as he shivered, “My incubus from.” His tail started to wiggle with excitement.  
Joash nodded, “Did anything else changes?” With Magni in him, he couldn’t feel the tail nor see it.  
“Yes.” Magni rolled his hips again, “Not something for you to play with.”  
“Now I want to play with it.” Joash pouted.  
Rolling his eyes as he rolled his hips, “Hmm... What would you do to learn?”  
Joash gasped as Magni moved, “I wouldn’t know what to give you. All I have is myself and you’ve already had that four times now.”  
Leaning down kissing him, “Hmm... I guess you have... I have a tail.” He murmured softly as he snapped his hips again.  
Again, Joash gasped but this time it was louder, “A tail?” He asked, reaching around and feeling it, “Wow.”  
Magni’s body stiffened, “You don’t want to walk do you?” His eyes dilated, as he lifted up one of Joash’s legs and started to thrust inside of him with little mercy.  
Joash cried out as he was pounded, having not known what was in store when he touched the tail, “Oh fuck…” He panted between cries.  
Growling as he kept his hips going at an impossible pace, “You asked for this, birdie.” Joash gripped the bedding, his member growing hard and starting to leak quickly. Biting into the leg he had up left more marks on the fire birds body, and he didn’t even seem to tire from the pace. Screaming, Joash came again as he was pounded into the mattress. Magni didn’t slow through the orgasm pushing him further, “This is what happens when you touch the tail.”  
Joash was numb with pleasure and didn’t even know if it was possible for him to orgasm again, “N-noted.” He panted.  
Dropping his leg to lean down capturing his mouth as his hips kept snapping inside of him, “But I don’t want to break you totally...” He purred against Joash's lips, “I’ll make sure Adi can’t walk either. He’ll have to thank you for getting me so riled up.”  
Joash wasn’t aware of himself growing hard again, “Fuck, you can really go all night…”  
“I have only lied one and that was about my fingers.” Magni kept up the dominating pace until he could feel his body ready to release. He leaned down capturing Joash’s mouth as he wrapped a hand around his member stroking him just as he filled up Joash entrance again.  
“Ah!” Joash arched up off the bed as he came, gasping for air. Slowly pulling out of him, Magni leaned over kissing him.  
“Suprise.” He smirked at Joash.  
Joash panted, not able to move except for a constant tremble, “I feel wrecked.” He chuckled.  
Leaning over to kiss him again, “Rest well, I’ll send someone to bring you food later. When you can move the bath is over there. Call me when you want to because I don’t want you getting hurt.” He dragged his fingers over Joash’s cheek, “That rope will alert a servant that you need me.” He pointed towards a black cord, “That one will just summon a servant.” He pointed towards a more plain color cord.  
“Leaving already?” Joash blinked a few times, barely retaining the information.  
Magni blinked before moving to lay next to him, “I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to stay.”  
Joash smiled, rolling towards Magni, “Just until I fall asleep.” His eyelids were already drooping as he got comfortable.  
“I will.” Magni reached over rubbing his back gently letting himself be close enough to make Joash feel comfortable, “My beautiful firebird.” His tone was filled with affection.  
“I think I’ll stick around here…” Joash mumbled, not realizing he was speaking as he slipped into sleep.  
“I think I will love that, and love falling for you.” Magni murmured softly, “You're already claiming a place in my heart, my firebird.” He kept his hand moving slowly to help lull him to sleep. He started to hum a tune his father use to sing for him to make Joash relax even further. The phoenix was relaxed as he slept, his wing draped over his side. Kissing his forehead he slid off of the bed wrapping him up in a fur that wouldn’t keep him too warm before finding a piece of paper scrawling what he had told him to do when he woke up.


End file.
